Return of the Demon
by Leo'sluvr777
Summary: Leo and Maddy are expecting some new little bundles of joy, but the return of an old enemy could put this family in grave danger. What will happen to this small family that hasn't even begun yet?
1. Chapter 1

Maddy groaned and rolled over as the sunlight washed over her sleeping form. She couldn't turn onto her stomach because her 6 months pregnant belly stopped her in her tracks. She groaned again in frustration.

Maddy lay there for a while, when she heard the bedroom door open. After a few seconds, there was a creak of the bed as her husband-to-be climbed in next to her. Small kisses rained across her body.

"Good morning Leo." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling him to her. He kissed her, and she moaned into his mouth.

"Good morning my beautiful, pregnant, birthday girl. How are you this fine morning?" Leo whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm… full and tired." Maddy whispered back as she ran her fingernails over the back of his neck. Leo shivered at the sensation, and returned the favor by running his hand under her nightshirt and over her bloated stomach.

"Well wake up so we can get something to eat." Leo rose, taking her with him, "Shower time for the birthday girl." He said, making his way to the bathroom.

Leo ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. To his immense embarrassment Maddy had dragged him into the shower with her, so now he was soaking wet. He entered the kitchen.

"You guys ready? I left her in the shower, she'll be down soon." Leo said to the crowd inside. His brothers snickered at Leo's words, and Casey tossed Leo a towel. Master Splinter shot them an icy glare, and they silenced immediately. Leo was blushing furiously.

"We are ready my son, we may proceed." Master Splinter said, folding his hands in front of him. Leo nodded in gratitude, then rushed back up the stairs. He barely made it to the bed, when Maddy came in wrapped in a towel.

She took it off to put on some clothes, and Leo's eyes widened. He involuntarily licked his lips and gulped. She bent down to get some jeans, and Leo's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed onto the bed.

Maddy smiled as she slipped on her undergarments, and her jeans, fully aware of what she was doing to Leo. She put on a large New York Giants jersey, and put her hair up in a ponytail. "Alright big guy you ready?" Maddy turned around and Leo lifted his head up. He groaned and eyed her hungrily.

"Oh come on Leo, you dragged me out of bed, and now you want me to get back in? That's hardly fair." She teased, hands on her hips. She leaned over and kissed him.

Maddy's kiss set Leo's blood on fire, and he glared at a smirking Maddy. "Oh alright let's go." Leo got up dizzily. He grabbed a piece of cloth from their nightstand and tied it around her eyes. Maddy moved her hands around blindly until they met soft membrane. She smiled and ran her fingers lightly over it. Then Leo's voice was in her ear, "Do you enjoy torturing me?" he said, his voice hoarse.

Maddy giggled, "Just take me where we were going big guy, I'll get my present from you later." Leo led her down the stairs, and into the kitchen. With a flick of his hands he untied the blindfold and revealed the kitchen to her.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled when Maddy saw them. There were streamers, a cake, and colored plates. Maddy put a hand on her stomach, and one over her mouth. She leaned back against Leo, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy 21st my dear!" Splinter said, patting the seat in front of the cake. With Leo's help she sat down in the chair. Everyone sang to her, and Maddy began to cry. When it came time to blow out the candles, everything went wrong.

Just after Maddy made her wish the door was blown off of its hinges. Maddy screamed, and Leo stood in front of her protectively.

"Why hello again turtles." Came Hun's voice as he came into the room.

"Wish granted my dear." Came another familiar voice. Then Jesse stepped around the corner and into view. Half of his face was missing, and a mechanical skeleton took its place. He walked with a limp aided by a cane, and he had a mechanical arm that whirred whenever he moved it. "Happy birthday my love." He said, smiling.

"You!" Leo drew his katanas and his brothers followed in suit.

"Ah yes, the diligent boyfriend." Jesse's smile faded slightly.

"Fiancé." Leo growled back.

Jesse's face turned beet red in anger. "Hun, zap them." Hun held up an odd looking gun and smiled maliciously. He pulled the trigger just as Maddy stood up next to Leo. With a flash of white light, the whole kitchen became empty except for Hun and Jesse.

"You idiot, you blasted her too!" Jesse screamed, and he smacked Hun upside the head with his cane, and then became solemn, "It is impossible to return from Draxia, my love is lost forever."

"You will pay for this Hun!" he screamed.

"Mother won't let you kill me." Hun retorted.

"We shall see… tonight, mother is serving tatertots, my favorite!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Welcoming Committee

Maddy found herself falling through the braches of a large tree. Right before the branches ended, her outstretched hands caught on a branch. She hung there, catching her breath. Unlike a regular jungle, this one was silent. "Leo!" she yelled in panic.

"Maddy? Is that you?" came an answering voice.

"Yes Leo, it's me. Where are you?" Maddy said, sighing in relief, her husband-to-be was near.

"Below a huge tree, where are you?" Maddy looked down on a whim, and saw the green form of her Leo. She gulped and looked up.

"Um… I'm above you babe." She yelled. Leo looked up and she saw him jump in surprise.

"Holy mother of God! Are you okay?" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Oh hangin' from a branch in a tree makes me feel just peachy." Maddy answered sarcastically.

"I've got an idea. Let go of the branch." Leo said after a pause.

"WHAT? Are you NUTS? If I let go I'll drop to my death." Maddy yelled, in hysterics.

"Do you trust me?" Leo asked.

"But-"

"Do you trust me?" Leo insisted.

"Of course." Maddy said, apprehensively.

"Then let go." Leo coaxed. Maddy took a deep breath, and let go of the branch. She closed her eyes, and she felt the air whoosh past her face. Suddenly she came to halt, and she felt a familiar grip around her. Maddy opened her eyes, and found Leo's concerned face staring down at her. "You okay angel?"

Yea I'm good, how are you?" Maddy nuzzled more into his arms.

"Better now that you're with me." He said, smiling.

"Awww… you're so sweet." Maddy stroked his face.

"Thanks, we really should find the others though." Leo said, closing his eyes slowly, as Maddy ran her fingers along the back of his neck.

"But I didn't get my present from you yet." Maddy pouted. She moved her hands down to his plastron, where they continued south. Leo moaned quietly, and set her down in a cushy pile of leaves. With a sigh he gave in to Maddy's exploring hands. He leaned in and invited her into a deep passionate kiss. He yelped as she grabbed him where it counts. Maddy smiled and whispered, "I always love your presents."

An hour later, Leo and Maddy lay wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep. Leo awoke suddenly, when a snout snuggled under his hand. He leapt back wards with a yell. Maddy awoke with a jolt. "What is it babe, what's wrong?" she said, laying a comforting hand on his plastron. She saw the giant mole nuzzling Leo's leg. "Awww, he likes you!" she giggled. Leo tentatively ran his hand over the top of the mole's head. He was surprised to find that the fur was very soft. He smiled, "I have an idea, get on the mole."

Leo and Maddy successfully boarded the mole, and Leo held out a piece of Mikey's bandanna for it to sniff. The mole-creature took off immediately. Maddy's hold on Leo tightened, but he heard her laugh, so he knew she was fine. Suddenly the mole dove into a hole, and the couple was plunged into darkness. Then, the mole stopped, and began to dig. They went straight for a while, before they took a sharp angle upwards. When they burst out of the ground, Leo glimpsed the rest of their party below.

Donny had just been talking to the rest of the group when the ground behind him burst open and a giant mole flew into the air. He and his brothers drew their weapons. The mole landed, and ran over towards Mikey. When it was inches away from him it froze. Mikey screamed a girlish scream and jumped into Raph's arms.

"Never knew you stank that bad Mike!" Leo said as he slid off of the mole and helped Maddy off. Raph dropped Mikey in disgust.

"I do not stink!" Mikey protested. Maddy groaned and doubled over as far as she could go.

"I think I'm going to barf." she whispered. Leo lowered her to the ground, and she laid her head in his lap, and closed her eyes. Leo slowly stroked her hair.

"You okay Angel?" he asked worriedly.

"Better, just keep doing what you're doing." Maddy sighed. After a few moments she sat up, and allowed Leo to help her up. "Alright, let's go." She said. "I saw a river a little farther back, we could build a raft and float down it."

"Great idea, we might be able to find some civilization." Leo switched into leader mode, "Guys, find some logs for the raft. I have some rope we can use."

"Where did you get rope dude?" Mikey asked.

"I always carry some with me." Leo said, puzzled.

"Alright, alright it's time to take action people, lets move it!" Maddy ordered, shocking everyone into action.

When they were alone, Maddy leaned against Leo's plastron, "Sometimes you just gotta shock'em huh?"

"Mmmm… you got that right." He kissed her and she ran her hands down his biceps.

Maddy separated from Leo's searching mouth, and said teasingly, "So what's my job captain?" then to add to the tease she threw in a smart salute.

"Hmm… how about you stay here and help the captain scope out the area?" Leo whispered.

Maddy twisted her head around, and scanned the forest, then turned back to Leo. "Area secure captain. Let's get back to business." They launched back into another kiss, and Maddy pushed Leo back against the nearest tree, and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Typical!" came Raph's voice from behind them.

"We do all the work he gets all the thanks." Mikey added.

"Come on you guys break it up!" Donny yelled. Maddy looked behind her and saw Leo's three brothers staring enviously at them.

"Sorry boys, captain's benefits." Maddy said before going back to kiss Leo.

"Can we at least have the rope?" Mikey asked.

"Oh alright we'll help." Maddy said, reluctantly stepping away from Leo, the rope in her hands.

"Hey! How did you get that?" Leo asked, mystified.

"Magic." Maddy taunted, walking over to Leo's brothers. She handed the rope to Raph, but before she could do anything to help, Leo grabbed her from behind, and picked her up. He set her down in the shade of the tree, then smiled, "You stay here, I'm gonna help." He began to walk towards his brothers and the raft, when she caught his arm.

"Leo, can I tell you something?" she whispered.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." Leo sat down next to her.

"I feel so useless babe. There's nothing I can do to help fix the mess I've caused." Tears flowed down her face, and Leo wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his shoulder.

"You didn't create this mess!" he exclaimed.

"Yes I did. Y-Yes I did." She sobbed, with every sob Leo felt his heart wrench, but he knew it was best that he just allow her to vent out her catastrophic emotions. "He's been after me for 5 years!"

"What?" Leo asked, shocked.

"It started on my 15th birthday, when he destroyed my family. He came in and he killed my grandmother. I had to run from my family to keep them safe. I don't know what happened to them." She sobbed again and continued. He killed every one of my friends that I went to, or got in his way. For 5 years I ran, and I lost everyone. I don't wanna lose my new family; maybe I'm just better off leaving you too." She tried to get up but Leo held her down.

"I won't let you leave me. I love you, and I will always be there for you, no matter what." Leo kissed her, and Maddy nodded. A few moments later, Maddy stiffened against Leo and stopped crying. She looked up at Leo, and gaped. He gave her a sad smile.

"Oh my gosh Leo, I am so sorry. I had no right to pour all of that on you. I'll leave." She began to get up, but Leo pulled her back down into his lap.

"You had every right. That's what husbands are for. To love their wives, and comfort them when things get bad, and Maddy, I want to be that man for you." Leo protested to her apology.

Maddy cupped his cheek in her hand. "No," she whispered. "That turtle." She kissed him, and rivers of tears wove their way down their faces. Maddy dried her eyes, and separated from Leo. "Go help your brothers Leo, they need you too." She wiped stray tears off of Leo's face and he got up and walked over to the raft.

Maddy reclined in the shade of the tree. Above her in the branches a shadow with bright blue eyes observed her. Master Splinter walked over to Maddy and sat next to her. "How are you child?"

"Just fine Master Splinter."

"Ah yes."

"Splinter, how did you and the guys come to be what you are now?"

"Seeing as we have time I shall tell you our story."

When the raft was finished the guys pushed it to the river where Casey and April were waiting.

"This is the calmest spot guys." April announced, "This is gonna be very dangerous." She pointedly looked at Maddy, but when she looked Maddy was gone. "Where's Maddy?"

"You guys comin'?" came Maddy's voice from the direction of the river. Leo smiled, and helped his father and April onto the raft. His brothers and Casey pushed it into the river, and then climbed on. Then they were off down the river.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rapids

They were a few minutes into their trip when they hit the first danger. Rapids. Maddy saw them first, "Leo… she said backing up against him.

"Hmm?" Leo asked, then seeing the look on Maddy's face, he looked ahead. At his first sight of the black, churning waters, Leo yelled, "Rapids!" Then he grabbed onto Maddy's arms. Then all hell broke loose.

The raft was thrown back and forth, but the hit a large boulder, and Maddy flew out of Leo's grasp and into the waters. "Maddy!" Leo yelled, then he dove overboard.

Maddy gasped and her head broke to the surface for a second before she was sent back under. Maddy was barely conscious, but through her blurred vision, she saw a heavily muscled, green body plowing through the water towards her. The next thing she knew Leo's arm was around her, and she was being pulled up onto a rock. She clung to Leo, and suddenly they were flying through the air.

Then she blacked out. When Maddy finally came to, she moaned and rolled over, she came up against what felt like someone's leg. She opened her eyes, and was relieved to see Leo's worried face staring down at her. She allowed him to lift her up into his lap. She sneezed, and he flinched. She shivered, and he hugged her tight. Maddy saw that he had been very worried about her. She hugged him as hard as she could. Something wet landed on her cheek. She looked at Leo, and saw tears rolling down his cheeks.

"It's alright, I'm okay." She whispered in his ear as he cried silent tears of relief.

Leo held onto Maddy for dear life, and he didn't care who was watching. She whispered in his ear, and she hugged him back. When Leo was finished crying he pulled back a little, so he could look at Maddy. She smiled, and wiped away a stray tear from his face. "I'm okay, we all are." She whispered in reassurance.

"I know, you just scared the crap out of me." Leo said, kissing her forehead. Maddy lifted her head, and kissed him on the lips. Leo smiled.

"Better?" Maddy asked, resting her head against his chest plates.

"Much." He kissed the top of her head. They had been floating along a calm spot of water, when Leo noticed the raft speeding up. "WATERFALL!" he yelled, and he formed a kind of cocoon over Maddy with his body.

"Leo?" she whispered in his ear.

"Yes Angel?" Leo whispered back.

"I love you so much. Like no one I ever have before."

"Maddy, you are the angel I have been seeking. You completed a part of me that has been broken. I love you too." Leo's voice was thick with emotion.

You were always better at words than me." Maddy laughed. Then she kissed him. No one else heard their words over the roar of the waterfall, but they could tell that something intimate passed between the two lovers. Then they went over the falls. They all pushed off the raft and away from the rocks at the bottom. They splashed down in a clear lake. There was silence, then eight heads burst to the surface.

Maddy and Leo made their way to the shore, where they lay gasping.

"Leo…" Donny gasped, a little farther away. "Check Maddy's stomach for bruises." Leo pulled her t-shirt over her stomach. He was met by smooth, slightly tanned, flawless skin. Leo gulped, and reined in his desire.

"Whatcha doin'?" Maddy mumbled, not opening her eyes.

"I'm checking you for bruises angel." Leo ran his fingers over the center of her swollen belly. Maddy giggled and swatted at his hands.

"That tickles!" she exclaimed.

"Does it now?" Leo teased, smiling mischievously. He continued to run his hands over Maddy's stomach, while Maddy laughed hysterically. Suddenly Maddy's hands ran lightly down the sensitive skin on his sides. Leo's eyes widened, and he frantically scrabbled to stop her exploring hands.

"Now that's not fair," he whispered, breaking a sweat. "You were supposed to tickle me not turn me on."

"Well then you weren't exactly playing by the rules yourself." She whispered back. Leo groaned as her words turned him on even more.

He mumbled a few incoherent words, and shut his eyes. When he opened them lust filled their brown depths and Maddy smiled.

"I-It's starting to hurt." He mumbled.

"I could fix that, but we need to be alone." Maddy ran her hands up his sides again. Leo shivered, and jumped up with new energy. He helped Maddy stand up then went over to Donny.

"She's bruise free, and we're gonna find something to eat." He tossed Donny a walkie-talkie. "Talk to us on these if you need to."

"Where the heck do you get this stuff dude?" Mikey asked, walking over, but they were already gone.

It's been an hour, I really should call them." Donny said, pacing.

"Whatever dude, but something tells me that they aren't only trying to find food."

Donny rolled his eyes and spoke into the device. "Leo, you there?"

After a little while there was an answer, "What…ah…is it Donny." Came Leo's voice sounding slightly strained.

"Where are you guys?" Donny persisted.

"Somewhere." The answer came as barely a whisper.

"Fine, did you find anything to eat?" Donny answered with another question.

"Just a sec Don." Leo's voice grew distant as he directed it to someone else. "Angel could you- AH! Give me a second?" Leo came back on after a few seconds. "We haven't found anything yet, we're- " Leo moaned and there was a laugh in the background, "-searching." Leo finished a moment later.

"Searching what exactly?" Donny asked, suspicious.

"Bye Don." Leo said abruptly, and Leo heard a click as the device dropped to the ground. There was another deeper laugh, and then a moan. Then there was a growl.

"I like it when you get frustrated." Came Maddy's voice. Donny winced, then shut off the walkie-talkie.

Mikey laughed, "Told ya dude."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day and Night

The sun had almost set when Leo and Maddy returned. Their arms were laden with an assortment of exotic fruits, and they had tired, but content looks on their faces. Casey had started a fire, and Raph was tending to it. When everyone saw the food the couple was rushed, and Maddy was left with two fruits, and Leo one. They made their way to the fire, and joined the group. Maddy broke open her second fruit, and offered half to Leo.

Leo shook his head and handed it back to her. "That's okay angel I'm not eating for three, you need it more.

Maddy shook her head, and pushed his hand with the fruit back to him. "That's no excuse, you need the energy."

"No you need it more."

"No you do."

"No… you do."

Maddy smiled and said, "No I need it more."

"Yes you do." Leo smiled back.

"Hmph!" Maddy turned away from Leo. After a few moments Leo maneuvered himself so that she was facing him.

"C'mon don't do this angel." He tried, but Maddy turned away from him. "What if we split the piece?" Leo suggested hopefully.

Maddy just shook her head and gave him an icy glare.

"Oh alright I'll eat the piece." Maddy smiled and gave Leo a kiss.

"Thank you very much." Maddy took a bite of the fruit, and Leo sighed and took a bite of his.

When the sun went down, the air immediately chilled. Maddy shivered, and settled herself in Leo's lap. Out of nowhere it began to snow. Maddy's teeth started to chatter, and Leo began to shiver.

"Wha-wha-what's ha-ha-happening?" Maddy exclaimed, burrowing deeper into Leo's lap.

"It seems, that during the night the temperature drop significantly. This place really is dangerous." Donny deduced. "Leo, keep Maddy as warm as possible, we don't' want to lose the baby."

"Babies." Leo and Maddy said in unison. Donny rolled his eyes, and Leo moved Maddy closer to the fire. Maddy smiled up gratefully at him, and kissed his cheek. In a matter of minutes, Maddy was fast asleep in his lap. As gently as he could, Leo shifted their bodies so that they were lying down. Maddy mumbled his name, then moved his hand over her stomach. Her hands folded over his, and Leo drifted off to sleep.

"Aren't they the cutest?" April whispered.

"I can't help but be slightly jealous of the- turtle." Came a voice from the darkness. The remaining turtles drew their weapons. "Trust me, I let her go before we really had a chance to experience what we could be." A tall, dark haired man came into the firelight.

"The name is Jacob, I used to go to school with Maddy. Let's just say we didn't part on the best terms." He continued, "She really is magnificent."

"What are you doing here?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah who invited ya?" Raph said, pointing his sai at Jacob.

"That creep Stawneczy beamed me here, been here for about a year." Jacob said defensively.

"Could you lead us to civilization?" April asked hopefully.

"No, there is none. There is a way outta this cursed dimension though. I've never been able to access it but maybe you guys could." Jacob sat down next to Mikey. "It's at the top of Tenga Temple."

"Will you take us there?" Donny asked.

"Of course." Jacob said, "If you allow me to join your group."

"We'll ask Leo in the morning." Donny yawned and lay down. Everybody else retired, and Jacob fell asleep on the edge of the group.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Broken Road

Maddy awoke the next morning feeling warm once again. Leo who was already awake, came over and helped her up. "There's someone here to see you." He grumbled. Maddy saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes, and she pulled him back to her. She set his hand on her stomach.

"I am yours." She whispered. Leo's smile grew across his face, and he led her to the rest of the group. She saw a familiar dark haired man stand up to his full height.

"Hello Maddy." He said joyfully.

Maddy walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. "How dare you speak to me, or even come near me? Have you lost your mind?" she yelled, as a startled Leo restrained her by putting an arm around her waist.

"He's leading us to a way out of this dimension." April exclaimed.

Maddy walked up to Jacob again, and put a finger on his chest. "You may be leading us out of here, but you better stay away from me." She hissed, poking him in the chest. Then she stalked off into the forest, with a confused Leo.

Donny put his head in his hands "Here we go again." He groaned.

Ten minutes later the couple returned. Leo had a silly smile on his face, and his eyes were misted over, while Maddy wore a smug smile. "We're ready to leave now." She announced.

Jacob led them through the woods to an old, beaten path in the deeper woods. After hours of walking, they came upon the remains of an ancient village. Stone columns were frequently strewn across the path. This forced them to climb over the roadblocks. The climbs were especially hard for Maddy, and as the sun set, Leo called their group to a halt. "I think we've made enough progress today. We're all tired, and we'll stay here for tonight.

"But the temple is just up the hill!" Jacob protested.

"Can you not see that Maddy is about to collapse from exhaustion?" Leo yelled getting frustrated with this man.

"She wouldn't be if you hadn't gotten her pregnant you freak!" Jacob yelled back. In a flash he was on the ground, and one of Leo's katana was pressed against his throat.

"Take it back!" Maddy screamed, pressing the blade harder against his throat.

"No." Jacob hissed at her. "You gave yourself to a freak, and your child will be a freak. You might as well kill them both now!" Jacob whispered, a hideous smirk upon his face. Maddy removed the sword from his throat, and backed into Leo's arms.

"You're a monster!" she yelled at Jacob. Leo's brothers held their weapons up to him, and he backed away. Leo enclosed Maddy in a comforting hug. He started to walk away, but Jacob was on a roll.

"What a cowardly freak, hiding behind a pregnant woman! I thought you had more guts than that. I bet my grandma could beat you up! But I guess Maddy is the ideal hiding place, she's so fat-" but Jacob didn't finish, because at that moment Leo yelled a battle cry and hit Jacob in the jaw with his best left hook.

Jacob was sent flying, but he got up and with a crazed look in his eye, wiped a stream of blood from the side of his mouth. He punched Leo so hard that Leo went flying. He launched himself off of the tree he was supposed to hit, and kicked Jacob in the chest. Jacob once again got up, but this time he pulled out a large gutting knife from his bootleg. "I'll scrape your pathetic carcass out of that shell of yours." He growled and brandished the knife. Leo pulled out a katana and got into ready position.

Jacob yelled and ran at Leo, who calmly parried his blow. The move looked so effortless, that Jacob pressed harder with his knife. Leo's eyes narrowed and he pushed them apart. They were both so skilled that to the spectators the duel looked like a dance. Leo finally knocked Jacob to his feet, and held his blade to Jacob's neck. He took the knife and tossed it to Raph, who caught it by the blade.

"Mess with her, EVER and you won't ever see the light of day again." Leo whispered dangerously, then he stepped away from Jacob.

Maddy ran up to Leo, who met her eager embrace. They didn't notice Leo's brothers, and Casey drag Jacob away. The couple sat down, and Maddy climbed into Leo's lap. She was shaking badly, and Leo was worried. "You okay angel?"

"Are you?" Maddy looked up at him, "That was horrible what Jacob said and you had to fight him. You don't deserve any of that." Leo lifted up his arm to cup her cheek, but cringed in pain. "Leo what's wrong? Leo… you better not be hiding something." She said, reaching for his arm.

"It's nothing Angel I'll be fine." He lied as Maddy grabbed his arm and scrutinized his injury. There was a small but deep slash in his arm, and blood was gradually seeping out of it.

"Donny, first aid kit please!" she yelled, not taking her eyes off of Leo's arm. Donny ran over with a small first aid kit he always kept on his person.

"Here you are Maddy." He handed it to her, and Maddy got some antibacterial, and put it on a small cotton ball. "Be careful, Leo can be pretty stubborn when he's sick or hurt."

"Alright babe this might sting a little, but I need to put it on ok?" Maddy said, she looked to Leo for confirmation and he nodded silently. She wiped the antibiotic on his wound and Leo tensed and clenched his teeth. She then wrapped it up tight to stop the bleeding.

Leo smiled at her when she was done, and they lay back down. "You sure you're okay?" Maddy asked, once they got settled.

"Fine." Leo traced small circles on her swollen stomach. The peacefulness he radiated helped Maddy drift off to sleep. When she was dead to the world, Leo smiled and fell asleep right along with her.

The next morning Master Splinter woke them up. "My son." He whispered. Leo stirred and opened his eyes gradually.

"Father?" Leo whispered groggily

"I wish to speak to you my son." Leo managed to get up without waking Maddy.

"Is something wrong Master?" he asked, but before Master Splinter could reply, Maddy awoke from the lack of warmth her fiancé radiated.

"Leo?" she mumbled, propping herself up on her elbow.

"What's up angel?" Leo asked.

"What're you doin'?" she asked sleepily, struggling to stand. Leo and Master Splinter assisted her.

"I was just discussing something with Master Splinter." Leo answered steadying her as she swayed.

"She may join the conversation my son. It is of great importance that we discuss this matter." The couple nodded and he continued, "We must keep our guide, Jacob. We cannot afford to lose him."

"What? But what about all those horrible things he said to Leo, and their fight!" Maddy protested.

"My child we must get you of all people out of here." Splinter said.

"ME?-" Maddy fumed.

"Yes, you and your unborn children." Splinter cut in, and Maddy stopped short. "It would not be fair to them if you doomed them to a life in this forsaken jungle for all eternity.

"I know." Maddy sighed, grabbed Leo's hand, and looked up at him. Leo smiled warmly down at her, and put a hand on her stomach.

"For the babies they said simultaneously.

The three of them returned to the rest of the group. Jacob's eyes were full of remorse, but when he tried to get up Raph drew his sai, and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Well we're ready to move out," Donny said, "lead the way." Jacob rose to his full height, and silently led the way up the hill. When they reached the top Maddy leaned against Leo, and was breathing heavily. A large broken staircase led up to a gigantic temple. The peak of the temple was glowing. Grudgingly the group made their way up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the temple Maddy just about collapsed on Leo. Leo, who was very worried held her up, and tried to send some of his energy to her. After she recovered, Jacob led them to the source of the glow. It was a jewel floating above a broken pedestal.

"There is a complication to you leaving." Jacob announced, "The portal can only be opened by one connected with two."

"What the heck does that mean?" Mikey said, scratching his head in puzzlement.

"It means I can open the portal." Maddy said softly.

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant with twins I am the one connected with two." Maddy explained. She walked up to the pedestal and picked up the jewel. Everything disappeared, and it was just Maddy and the jewel.

_Where do you wish to go?_ Asked a mysterious voice.

Maddy visualized the lair, and the voice continued. _Who do you wish to take with you?_

One by one, Maddy visualized the group. She debated on whether to bring Jacob, but she knew it would just end in disaster.

_I grant your wish_ said the voice. The voice disappeared, and the lair, and her group came into her view. They were looking at her worriedly. She felt Leo gripping her hand, and she turned to him.

"Where am I?" She whispered to him. Leo's eyes brimmed with tears.

"You're home angel."


End file.
